


Everyone Has Bodies Table Of Contents by Ship

by BlackMageEljin



Series: Everyone Had Bodies and No One is Happy (Yet) [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 06:12:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12550940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackMageEljin/pseuds/BlackMageEljin
Summary: For your reading convenience a list of what chapters each ship appears in for "Everyone Has Bodies and No One is Happy (Yet)"Skip over notps, pick out your rarepair, or just skim back through for your favorite ships!Lists the most relevant chapters for a given ship as isolated from the rest of the story as possible.





	Everyone Has Bodies Table Of Contents by Ship

Table of Contents by Ship for everyone's reading convenience. Skip over notps, pick out your rarepair, or just skim back through for your favorite ships! Lists the most relevant chapters for a given ship as isolated from the rest of the story as possible.

Listed roughly in order of first appearance, not necessarily when the ship sails. List includes all relevant buildup, and the chapter the ship sails is marked with an S (or the closest equivalent thing to it sailing bc honestly that gets hard to define sometimes mostly this is Vanitas' fault)

  
AkuRokuShi.... 2,  
**MarVex......... 4, S14, 15,**  
Zemyx............ S5, 16  
**VaniRepliku... 6, 12, S13,**  
SoRi............... 8,  
**SoXeha.......... 9, 10,**  
VaniVen.......... 9, S11,  
**TerraVen....... S11,**  
XemSai........... coming soon!  
**VaniXeRepli... coming soon!**  
ReplikuNam.... coming... eventually!  
**RiKai.............. coming... eventually!**  
SoRiKai........... coming... eventually!  
**NamKai......... coming... eventually!**  
XemAqua....... ??????????  
**LeaIsa............ ??????????**

 

Ships that are just mentions, Sorry! (´；ω；`)

Elena/Tsung  
**Xehanort/Eraqus**  
Marluxia/Kuja (for now, at least, this shit writes itself idfk)

 

If there is any request I can expand this index to include more specific information such as smut chapters, breakdowns of specific pairs within polyamorous relationships, etc. This is for my readers convenience so if you feel a chapter should be added to a particular ship by all means let me know! I am happy to tailor this to your needs.


End file.
